TiPo Oneshots
by LexisTexas2000
Summary: I luv TiPo, here are a BUNCH of TiPo oneshots. Contains Tigress x Po, and ONLY that couple. Romance and some Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

**Getting Started**

**I just LOVE Tigress x Po, here are a bunch oneshots with MY FAV. COUPLE:)**

Tigress' P.O.V

I don't know what it is about Po that I love so much. It could be his funny jokes, his personality, or his clumsiness. Either way, I love him.

It's funny to think that the first time I met him, that I absolutely hated him. But now I realize he IS the true Dragon Warrior.

But how can I tell Po I love him? It might ruin our friendship, or worse. What if he doesn't love me back?

Of course he loves me back, I'm his best friend of course.

But how can I tell him? How can I tell Po I love him? Do I just walk up to him and say, "I love you,"?

Ugh, I can't believe myself. I'm Master Tigress for crying out loud! I can taunt a guy that has me up in chains, beat up any bandit, and take a blast from a cannon, but I CAN'T tell a guy I love him? What's WRONG with me?

Someday I'll tell him; someday I'll tell Po I love him. Maybe today, tomorrow, next week, or maybe never. But I know that someday I'll tell him.

**Sorry that was kinda short, and that Tigress didn't tell Po she loves him. But don't worry, the next chapter will be better, I promise. And I'll TRY to update as fast as I can.**

**Btw, people can u PLEEEEEEEAAAASEE vote on the poll I set up on my bio? Thanks :D**


	2. Family

**Family**

**Didn't think I could update so fast? Sorry if u didn't like the last chapter, this is better ;D. **

Tigress smiled down at her and Po's newborn baby daughter. Her name was Jiao, she looked like her mother except she had the colors of a panda.

Tigress looked at Po with a smile and said, "Po, who would have thought we could be blessed with something so sweet and cute?"

Po simply smiled and replied, "I know, she's so beautiful,"

At that moment, Jiao opened her jade green eyes, and smiled at her parents. Tigress smiled down at her little girl, kissed Jiao on her forehead. She giggled and snuggled her head against her mommy's chest.

**1 Year Later…**

Tigress smiled widely as one year old Jiao was attempting to walk to her parents. "C'mon Jiao, walk to momma and dada." Jiao wobbled as she walked into her mommy's arms.

Tigress picked her up and began to cry tears of joy.

"Oh Jiao, you took your first steps," Tigress said as she kissed Jiao on her forehead. "We're so proud of you, Jiao." Po added as he hugged Tigress and Jiao.

**9 Years Later…**

"Mom, I don't know if I can do this," 10 year old Jiao said to her mom.

Tigress smiled at her daughter and replied, "Don't worry Jiao. If your daddy and I can be warriors, I'm sure you can be too."

Jiao nodded at her mother, and took at stance in front of the training dummy.

**5 Years Later…**

Tigress couldn't believe how time goes by so fast. Jiao was already fifteen, and she had a boyfriend. But in three years, Jiao would leave the valley with her boyfriend to find a home.

Tigress just hoped three years wouldn't go by TOO fast.

**3 Years Later…**

Today was the day Jiao was leaving. Jiao hugged her parents good bye and said, "Mom, Dad, please don't worry. Once Cheng and I get settled in, we'll visit as much as we can. We'll be fine, I promise. I'll come home soon

Tigress watched with slight tears in her eyes as she watches her girl leave the valley. Jiao's words flooded into her mind.

_I'll come home soon_

She'll be back soon…

**Ok, how was that? Review and tell me what you think! Don't worry, I'll TRY to update Transported once an idea comes to me=D**


	3. Love Story

**Since I didn't want to disappoint anyone, I decided to write the losing songfics (from the poll) into oneshots on this story. **

**Don't worry, Round and Round will be coming out soon:)**

**Btw, due to the music video, this story is humanized. So don't be confused, and let's say that the characters are in high school as humans. You got all that?**

**And the characters will be called by who they're voiced by, ok? Please don't be confused.**

**Angie's (or Tigress') P.O.V**

It's about time school ended; I gathered my things and headed out the front door. I didn't realize it, but I was drawn to one tree in particular as I was walking across the school yard.

Sitting underneath it was a boy with long black hair sitting with my best friends: Lucy, Seth, David, and Jackie.

"So, that must be the new student, Jack." I thought as I watched Jack study his course papers. There was something familiar about his jade green eyes, where have I seen him before?

I closed my eyes as a memory flowed into my mind.

_We were both young when I first saw you_ _I close my eyes_

_and the flashback starts_ _I'm standing there_ _On a balcony in_

_summer air_

I was standing on an old tower balcony. It looked like a castle, from back in King Arthur's time. Below me stood men and women in all types of fancy cloths, the younger ones in the more recent fashions.

I looked down. My dress was a golden sheen, with a copper strip down and brass colored flowers down the middle. The skirt was long and flowed out behind me when I walked. Father knew I had always wanted one of those dresses when I was little. The top of the gown was tight and corset like. It had no straps but had a loop that wound around the top of each arm. They hung loose at my sides. My ginger colored hair was straightened and piled nicely on top of my head. A necklace of pearls was fastened around neck; my father knew I loved pearls, and it was also my birthstone.

My handmaids, Lily and Elsie had helped me dress and get ready for the ball. I would never tell anybody, but out of all the girls I hung out with, Lily and Elsie were my only real friends.

I walked down the crowd, my dress flowing out behind me. My friends waved me over. I walked by gentlemen and stood with my small group of friends.

My friends just loved to discuss which boy was the cutest; Allison thought this one boy, Harrison, was the cutest. I knew Harrison because my father told me I was going to marry him when I am older. I disliked Harrison because he treated me dirt, but I was going to marry him anyways.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
_

_See you make your way through the crowd  
_

_and say, "Hello,"  
_

_Little did I know..._

As I was talking, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see a handsome young man with black hair and green eyes **(sound familiar?)**. He was dressed in a brown coat and nice black dress pants. His collar was not fully tucked in. I secretly liked the way it looked.

"Hello. My name is Romeo. Would you care to dance?" he asked, bowing slightly to me as he held his hand out to me.

I smiled at him as I took his hand; Romeo led me to the dance floor. He placed his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was a slow dance so we had to dance close.

I felt love as we danced together. Romeo was leaning in for a kiss, I was doing the same. But just as I lips were inches apart, I heard my father yell, "Juliet! What do you think you're doing?"

I jumped in surprise, and saw my father run towards us. "Father, I'm dancing with the nicest boy I have ever met! Is that a crime, Father?" I exclaimed as Romeo let go of me.

"I forbid you to see him! Romeo is nothing but a troublemaker; I cannot allow you with him! Come along, we're going home." My father ordered as he took my hand and pulled me along.

I turned to see Romeo with a hurt look on his face, and then he ran off. I yanked away from my father and ran to Romeo. Father was yelling to come back, but I ignored him. I loved Romeo, no one can stop me.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
_

_And I was crying on the staircase  
_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"  
_

_And I said..._

"Romeo! Romeo, where are you?" I shouted into the darkness. I tried to run faster, but my dress was holding me back. "Juliet? Is that you?" A voice out of the darkness said. I turned to see Romeo standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, Romeo," I breathed as I ran and threw myself into his arms, crying. He wrapped his arms around my slim waist, and soothed me by stroking my back.

When my tears ran dry, I looked up and said, "Romeo, I apologize that my father was angry. He has been like this since my brother passed away when I was seven. He loved my brother more than anything; and, sometimes I wonder if he even loves me."

Romeo looked sympathetic at me as he said, "Juliet, I am sorry you live that way, but your father forbids us to see each other. I must leave now!" He started to run into the darkness, but I called, "Romeo! Please don't leave me; I need you!"

He turned back to me, but said nothing. I sat on the steps, crying my eyes out. "Please, Romeo. Please don't leave me. Meet me in the garden tonight, at midnight. My father can't stop me from loving you."

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
_

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

Romeo finally nodded, and then he ran off into the darkness. I sat on the steps staring in the direction my love ran off, until I heard my father yelling, "Juliet! Juliet, where are you?"

I stood and called, "I'm coming father." Being careful not to step on my dress, I quickly made my way up the stairs.

Father was very angry at me for running off; he gave me a long lecture on why it is highly dangerous for a young lady like me to run off and get lost.

When Father finally finished his lecture, I follow Father home. I can't wait for midnight…

**Midnight…**

When the moon was high, I quietly lit a lantern, and tip toed out of the castle.

I snuck into the garden, and holding the lantern high, I searched for Romeo. After a few minutes, I was about to give up, then I saw him.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
_

_So close your eyes... _

_escape this town for a little while.  
_

_Oh, oh._

"Oh, Romeo!" I softly cried out as he held me close. "Juliet, I missed you. I love you, if only your father hadn't forbidden us to love each other."

I stared at him in awe; I can't believe Romeo loves me back. I smiled at him and replied, "We can see each other, but we have to be careful not to let my father know."

"I agree, but don't worry Juliet. Once we get out of this mess, we'll run away together; I promise." Romeo assured to me. I smiled at the thought of me and my love eloping. We would live in a small cottage and raise our children.

"I would love that," I said with a smile. Romeo leaned in close, like at the ball, and kissed me. My eyes widened in surprise, but I kissed back too.

This went on for about 5 minutes until we broke apart. I hugged Romeo close as I cried tears of joy.

We stayed in that position for a while, until I realized I should go home because Father always checked on me at this time.

After I said good bye to Romeo, I grabbed my lantern and headed back home. Romeo promised we'd come to the garden every night until we eloped. I couldn't wait.

_'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
_

_But you were everything to me,  
_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
_

_And I said..._

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  


_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

Romeo and I met up in the garden every night for a week. Since the incident at the ball, Father has been trying to get me to love Harrison. But I refused to.

I told Romeo all about it, and he told me we'll elope soon." I felt a little better, but when is soon?

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
_

_This love is difficult but it's real.  
_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

It has been two weeks since I have last seen Romeo; I am getting tired of waiting. I have been staring out my bedroom window waiting for him for the past fifteen minutes.

_I got tired of waiting  
_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
_

_My faith in you was fading  
_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
_

_And I said..._

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

Suddenly, I saw Romeo running towards the castle; I leaped up and ran as fast as I could to him.

When I ran to him, Romeo took me into his arms and held me for what seemed like hours. He cupped my cheek and whispered, "Juliet, we leave tonight. Pack your bags and get ready."

My heart leaped with joy as I kissed Romeo, but he broke apart and continued, "Juliet, marry me. We will live happily ever after." He slid a diamond ring onto my finger.

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
_

_I love you, and that's all I really know.  
_

_I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

A smiled exploded on my face as we kissed, but then I heard a yell. "Juliet! What did I tell you about being with that TROUBLEMAKER?"

My heart stopped and I froze.

I whipped around to see Father, and he was NOT happy.

"Father! I know I can't see him, but I LOVE him! Can't you see I need him?" I pleaded, but Father didn't listen.

"As punishment, you are FORBIDDEN to step foot out of the palace. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Father yelled at me.

I meekly nodded, "Yes, father."

As Father yanked me back home, I turned to my love and mouthed, "I love you," He did the same.

Since that day, I never saw him again.

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

**PRESENT…**

I walked over to the tree and stared down at Jack. I twisted the diamond ring on my finger; where did I get this?

He stood up suddenly, dropping his school papers in the process. He walked over until his face was only about 5 inches from mine. He was a total stranger, and yet there we stood, closer than two strangers should ever be. But it didn't feel weird at all; in fact it was the total opposite. It felt completely natural.

I could feel his breath on my face as he said, "Hi."

"Hi." I breathed back. I looked into his jade green eyes. The whole thing felt so familiar, but I have never seen this man before.

Before I could stop myself, I leaned forward and placed a kiss on Jack's lips. I felt like I had done this before, but I hadn't. I pulled away and Jack smiled at me as he pulled me into a hug. I lay my head on his chest, feeling content, to stay with Jack forever.

This is a love story, and we both said yes.

**WHEW! It took me, like, FOREVER to write. I spent half day writing. I was planning to post this yesterday, but for some reason, the website wouldn't let me…**

**But all is well, and don't worry, the other songfics are coming out soon:)**

**C YA L8ER;)**


	4. Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word

Po had told her he loves her, and the first thing she did was yell how she would never love a fat panda like him. But deep down inside, Tigress loved him with all her heart.

She contemplated this as she cried her heart out that night. At that time, Tigress had wanted nothing more than to lunge at Po and kiss him with all her might… but something held her back.

That 'something' is called guilt.

She couldn't love him, not after the way she treated him when he first arrived at the palace. And yet, he continued to love her even after she treated him like crap.

Tigress sniffled as she wiped her eyes, but something caught her eye. She looked out the window, to see a lone figure at the peach tree. Though it was dark out, she could almost see Po's figure under the pale light of the full moon.

The guilty feline wished nothing more to run out and apologize over and over until she couldn't breathe, but what would that do? He probably wouldn't forgive her, no one could forgive a horrible monster like her.

The more she thought, she recalled an old song she had once heard when she was younger. It was the most beautiful song about romance and heart breaks.

With no one around to hear, Tigress began to sing as quiet as possible...

_Tigress: What I got to do to make you love me?  
What I got to do to make you care?  
What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
And I wake to find that you're not there? What I got to do to make you want me?_  
_What I got to do to be heard?_  
_What do I say when it's all over?_  
_Sorry seems to be the hardest word._

Unknown to the feline, the crying panda was just coming into the hall to get some sleep, when he heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

_Tigress: It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation.  
And it's getting more and more absurd.  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over?  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word._

"Is she singing about me?" Po thought as he listened to the song. "Can I forgive her?"

_Tigress:What do I do to make you want me?  
What I got to do to be heard?  
What do I say when it's all over?  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word._

_It's sad, so sad_  
_It's a sad, sad situation._  
_And it's getting more and more absurd._  
_It's sad, so sad_  
_Why can't we talk it over?_  
_Oh it seems to me_  
_That sorry seems to be the hardest word._

_Yeah. Sorry_

_What I got to do to make you love me?_  
_What I got to do to be heard?_  
_What do I do when lightning strikes me?_  
_What have I got to do?_  
_What have I got to do?_  
_When sorry seems to be the hardest word._

Tigress started wailing softly as the song came to an end. "I'm sorry, Po! I love you with all my heart, and I was so guilty to love you after the way I treated you! I'm sorry!" And with that, she let her body fall limp in her bed as she continued to cry ever so softly to not wake her comrades.

Po had enough of this, he just couldn't take it that his love is crying because of him. He opened the screen door ever so slowly to avoid any creaking noises and began making his way to the crying tiger.

He stopped directly in front of her bed, quietly got on his knees, and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle reassuring , Tigress' eyes darted up to see Po hugging her. "Why do you love me?" She sobbed in his chest. "How can you forgive me after the way I treated you when you first came here?"

But Po silence her as he reached up and gently wiped away her tears leaking out of her amber eyes."I forgave you long ago Tigress," He whispered to her. "I know you were mad at me, and that's okay! Everyone gets mad every once in a while, right?"

Tigress nodded, then said, "Po, I'm really sorry I rejected you earlier. I was just so..." But she got cut off when Po locked their lips together. Tigress froze, not sure what to do, but immediately melted into the kiss. Turning their heads slightly to the side in either direction as the kiss deepened, a few moments later, as the panda returned hers with one of his own matching the intensity of the tigers kiss perfectly; both warriors knew in their heart's, they had found the one they were meant to spend the rest of their lives with.

Playfully rubbing her nose over his and growling happily as the two warriors broke apart for air, five minutes later, Tigress ceased her light nuzzling and tucking her head under his chin, snuggled as close as she possible could against the pillowy soft fur that covered Po's wide chest while a very noticeable purr rumbled from her throat. Wrapping his arms more securely around the tiger's lower back, the Dragon Warrior felt her almost instinctively nestle even closer to him, the silk material of her clothing flattening his fur right down to his undercoat.

"I love you, Po." Tigress whispered in a very quiet but audible voice.

"I love you, too."

**Hey guys, I just thought of this at the top of my head. Bu the topic of Tigress feeling guilty about treating Po harshly has been on my mind lately. Don't worry, I'll try to post chapter 8 of Kung Fu Anorexia soon.**

**I hope you liked it, bye!  
**

**LexisTexas signs off.  
**


	5. Wake up, Po!

"PO, GET YOUR BUTT UP!" Tigress barged into his room where he was half hanging off the bed.

"Yum... more dumplings." He mumbled, drool seeping from his wide open mouth.

"Gross..." Tigress made a disgusted face.

"Po! Wake up." The feline grabbed a pillow and smacked him in the face, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Why must you be such a heavy sleeper?" Tigress heavily sighed.

"Mmmmm, noodles`." He mumbled dreamily.

Tigress again groaned in frustration, plopping herself on the floor beside him.

"How am I going to wake you up?" She thought out loud. She suddenly got an idea. She smirked as she positioned herself on her knees and held her paws out in front of the sleeping panda.

"Po if you don't wake up, I'm going to tickle you!" Tigress laughed. Po's eyes shot open, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, would I?" She began to move her paws and placed them on his rib cage.

"NO! Not the tickling!" He sat up and backed away.

"I wasn't going to tickle you anyways." Tigress snickered.

"Oh, in that case, good night." Po closed his eyes again, throwing his feet over Tigress's lap.

"Po, get your feet off me." She ordered.

"No." He responded.

"Po!" She complained.

"Good night, Tigress." He mumbled sleepily.

"Night? It's morning- oh god, it's morning, we're going to be late for training." She screamed, attempting to stand up, but Po wasn't letting that happen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and used her shoulder as a pillow as he buried his face into her neck as well.

"Do I LOOK like a teddy bear to you?" She asked.

"No, but you feel like one." He yawned.

"Po, we're late for training. Master Shifu is going to kill me!" Tigress complained.

"He's going have to kill me too." Po mumbled.

"Please, Po," Tigress begged.

But the panda smiled, "Nah, I don't want you to go."

"You're not even sleeping, you're just talking with your eyes closed." Tigress protested.

"I'm also using my girlfriend as a pillow, you forgot that." Po laughed.

"I came here to wake you up, not be used as a pillow and late for training. This is the last time I ever try to wake you up here on a Saturday." Tigress grumbled.

"No, it's nice having you here, now shush. I'm tryna sleep." Po complained.

"And I'm trying to go to train, so I guess we're both upset."

"Hush up, you know you love me."

"That still does not change the fact that you're getting on my last nerve." Tigress stated.

"I'm okay with that." Po laughed again, adjusting himself so that his head was on Tigress' knee.

"Get up!" Tigress yelled.

"No." Po groaned, yawning.

"Po, what am I going to do with you?"

"Appreciate, love, respect, and admire me?" he suggested.

"Shut up." Tigress ordered.

"And apparently shut me up." Po laughed, getting up and plopping himself on the bed.

"Fine, but get up in five minutes!" Tigress ordered, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Right after I finish sleeping. Thanks for attempting to wake me up on a Saturday." Po chuckled as he shut his eyes.

"No problem, but I'll never try it again." Tigress left the room, chuckling slightly as she headed towards the training hall.

**Sorry if it's short, and I have major writer's block on KF Anorexia. No idea how to start, and get distracted. Sorry:(**

**Please review all you want, I need some cheering up, pweeze?  
**


End file.
